A New Love
by Dolly23
Summary: Buffy finds a new love and let's Angel know


Disclaimer: All Buffy characters belong to Joss Whendon, The songs belong to Bon Jovi and Martina Mcbride.

Author's Note: The lyrics that are _**Bold**_ are for when Devon joins in. I am not nice to Angel in this at all if you don't like it don't read it.

It's been six months since Angel left, and Buffy was slowly getting on with her life. It was hard at first even getting out of bed seemed like torture. For the first two months Buffy had held out hope that Angel would come back to her and apologize for leaving. After those few months Buffy finally let herself move on and her heart heal. But she didn't do it alone while all her friends helped to take her mind off the brooding vampire the one who had helped her the most was in fact Oz. He understood her heartbreak and the need to just get away from every thing that reminded her of what had happened. At first he would just come over and make sure that she ate, showered and went on patrol with her. Never asking her to talk about what had happened or what she was feeling and he never gave his input like Willow and Xander had been doing. And he never just let her deal with every thing herself like Giles did. To Oz it seemed like everyone just expected her to be fine with Angel leaving and to have no heartache from it. Oz knew that Buffy needed to let the emotions that she was feeling out and not keep bottling them up. He had come up with and idea and had run it by Devon and the other members of his band 'The Dingo's'.

Oz: Buffy why don't you come with me to practice tomorrow.

Buffy: But no one is allowed at the band's practices

Oz: There not, but Devon said that you could come, and I have an idea

Buffy: And what exactly is this idea of yours and how much is it going to embarrass me?

Oz: (Chuckling) Well I figured that the best way to let your emotions out is to put them to music. So I talked Devon into letting you sing a song for when Angel comes back. Because we all know that he will at some point, and you have the right to let him know exactly how you are feeling.

Buffy: You have really thought about this haven't you?

Oz: Kind of hard not to when your bestfriend is in so much pain and she is holding it all in. So what do you say?

Buffy: I can't believe that I am letting you talk me into this, but fine I'll do it.

Buffy and Oz's friendship started to grow into more as the time went on. Surprisingly everyone was ok with what was happening between the two predators. Buffy started out singing with The Dingos only at practices only once and a while, but eventfully Devon and Oz convinced her to sing with them at gigs. Still reluctant about singing in public she agreed to only sing one song and it had to be a duet with Devon, but as time went on and she became more confident she started singing not only duets but also solo's. And when the guys would sing other songs she would do back up. It was no surprise to anyone but Buffy and Oz that they were deeply in love, and it all started with simple understanding. Just like Oz predicted Angel did come back, But no one thought that it would be over a year after he left. The night that Angel showed up the whole gang including Giles was at The Bronze watching the dingos set. For once Buffy wasn't singing with the band. They had a big gig in San Francisco coming up and everyone agreed that Buffy should rest her voice, since she wasn't used to singing so much. Angel walked into the only club in Sunnydale and immediately felt Buffy in the club, after looking for a few minutes he started towards the table all of the Scoobies and Giles sat at. Surprisingly it was Willow who say Angel first, and pointed him out to Buffy. To those who knew Oz well they saw him watching his girl to those who didn't all they saw was him watching the growing crowd.

Angel: Buffy can we talk?

Turning to look at Angel

Buffy: What do you want Angel?

Angel: Just to talk please.

Buffy: Whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of my friends.

Angel: I want us to get back together. I still love you and want to be with you for always.

Not saying a word Buffy just got up and made her way up to the stage. All the members of The Dingos knew that her ex could show up at anytime and if they were playing, Buffy would sing the song that described how she was feeling. Just looking at the guys Buffy stepped up to the microphone.

Angel: What is she doing?

Willow: Just watch and listen.

Buffy: Angel, you want me to take you back, well here is my answer.

**Shot through the heart and you're to blame**

**Darlin' you give love a bad name**

**An angel's smile is what you sell**

**You promise me heaven then put me through hell**

**Chains of love got a hold on me**

**When passion's a prison you can't break free**

**Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah**

**Oh! There's nowhere to run**

**No one can save me**

**The damage is done**

**Shot through the heart and you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name**

**(Bad name)**

**I play my part and you play your game**

**You give love a bad name**

**(Bad name)**

**Hey, you give love a bad name**

_**Paint your smile on your lips**_

_**Blood red nails on your fingertips**_

_**A school boy's dream, you act so shy**_

_**Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye**_

**Whoa! You're a loaded gun**

**Whoa! There's nowhere to run**

**No one can save me**

**The damage is done**

**Shot through the heart and you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name**

**(Bad name)**

**I play my part and you play your game**

**You give love a bad name**

**(Bad name)**

**You give love, oh!**

**Oh! Shot through the heart and you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name**

**I play my part and you play your game**

**You give love a bad name**

**(Bad name)**

**Shot through the heart and you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name**

**(Bad name)**

**I play my part and you play your game**

**You give love a bad name**

**(Bad name)**

**You give love**

**You give love**

**(Bad name)**

**You give love**

**You give love**

**(Bad name)**

**You give love**

**You give love**

**(Bad name)**

**You give love**

**You give love**

Buffy: Angel if you haven't figured it out my answer is a resounding HELL NO. Now who wants to hear me sing another song?

Taking the audiences answer as a yes Buffy walked over to Devon and told him what song she wanted to sing.

Buffy: Now this will be the last song I sing tonight and I figured that since I sung a song for my Ex I will finish with a song for my current love. This is how he makes me feel.

Angel still hadn't left so he turned to Willow and asked her who Buffy's current boyfriend was.

Willow: Just watch and see, after she sings this song it always ends with them kissing, and Devon having to pull them apart.

**Don't need no copy of vogue magazine**

**Don't need to dress like no**

**Beauty Queen**

**High heels or sneakers, he don't**

**give a damn**

**My baby loves me just the way that I am**

**My baby loves me just the way that I am**

**He never tells me I'm not good enough**

**Just give me unconditional love**

**He loves me tender and he loves me mad**

**He loves me silly and he loves me sad**

**He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart**

**He likes my nerve and he loves my heart**

**He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan**

**My baby loves me just the way that I am**

**My baby loves me just the way that I am**

**And when there's dark clouds in my eyes**

**He just sits back and lets 'em roll on by**

**I come in like a lion go out like a lamb**

**My baby loves me just the way I am**

**My baby loves me just the way I am**

**He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart**

**He likes my nerve and he loves my heart**

**He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan**

**My baby loves me just the way that I am**

**My baby loves me just the way that I am**

**He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart**

**He likes my nerve and he loves my heart**

**Don't see no reason to change my plan**

**My baby loves me just the way I am**

**My baby loves me just the way I am**

Just like Willow predicted Oz and Buffy started kissing as soon as the song finished, and Devon had to pull them apart so they could finish their set. Walking back over to her table Buffy saw that Angel was still there.

Buffy: What are you still doing here?

Angel: Better question, how long after I left before you started hooking up with Willow's boyfriend?

At that everyone started laughing.

Angel: And just what the hell is so god dammed funny?

Willow: Easy, Angel I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Tara.

Angel: Your girlfriend?

Willow: Yep, see I realized that I prefer the company of the same sex, as Oz being the good man that he is, was saving Buffy.

Angel: And what was he saving?

Buffy: My life. When you left I couldn't sleep, I wouldn't eat, I barley got out of bed and one day Oz showed up and forced me into a shower, forced food down my throat and put me to bed himself. He even sat right by my bed in case I tried to trick him into leaving. I was so weak that I couldn't even throw a decent punch. He was patient with me and slowly got me over it all and into the living world again. It wasn't until 8 months after you left that we started dating. He is the one who got me to sing and let out my feelings instead of holding them all in, He was there for me as a friend fist and foremost. And I know that he will never leave me for what HE thinks that I want. I don't even feel the connection that we once had anymore. So I guess that we were never soulmates.

Buffy walked away to go wait backstage for Oz and the rest of the band. Even though the guys had never really like the girls that Oz hung out with, the accepted Buffy and started to treat her like their little sister. She knew that as she was having it out with Angel they were all watching to see if they needed to step in. With Buffy walking away and out of his life Angel turned and left the club and Sunnydale. That was the last that time that they ever saw him again. It was 5 months later that the Sunnydale gang learned that Angel was killed by Dru. No one missed him in the least.


End file.
